Who Knew? Love On Top
by ishIheard2day
Summary: Summary: "Brittany's eyes roll back in her head. Legs shaking. Candles lit. Messing up the bed." A/U Brittana. Fluffy Smut.


Summary: "Brittany's eyes roll back in her head. Legs shaking. Candles lit. Messing up the bed." A/U Brittana. Second installment in the Who Knew? Series.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this second installment in the Who Knew? Series. There will be more to come (hehehe) in the future. So, keep your eyes peeled for the smut and family fluff headed your way.

Rated M for sexy times involving a strap-on and cussing.

I own nothing but the dirty thoughts in my head…

* * *

"Excuse me miss," Santana peered over the edge of the counter at the salesclerk, "I need these in a size 7. Red."

The young woman, probably still in high school, rolled her eyes and trudged back to the storage room. If Santana weren't in such a great mood she would give the bitchy clerk a little piece of her mind. Santana shook her head – nothing was going to get to her. Not when she was in the middle of an elaborate plan. Nothing can bring her down. Not today.

When the salesclerk comes back with the shoes, Santana hands over her credit card then heads out to her car, well Kurt's car. She still hasn't bought one since moving to the city, so she uses her roommate's whenever absolutely necessary. And today it's necessary. She has too much to do in too little time and she can't depend on the New York trains to get her to where she needs to be and back to her apartment before Brittany comes over.

Just thinking about her beautiful girlfriend makes her insides explode with happiness and she gets a little more excited, and nervous, at what she has planned for them tonight. It's been five months since they met. Five months since they shared their first kiss. Five months since Fate had its way and they ended up on a flight together to New York. And Santana plans on showing her girlfriend just how amazing those fives months have been.

**Just saw something that made me think of you –S**

She makes her way across town to her favorite florist. Yes, she has a favorite. But you would too if you bought flowers for your girlfriend and needed to know the meaning. It also helps that the first time she walked in the florist didn't laugh at her when she said 'I need a bouquet that compliments the most beautiful blue hue I've ever seen.'

She parks quickly and rushes into the quaint little shop, she only has an hour to get to the school before Brittany's class lets out. She walks in and notices the little white haired shopkeeper, Walter, was ringing up a customer while his wife Louise was busing trimming stalks and making an elaborate arrangement.

"Ah, Miss Santana, I see you need our services again."

"Hey Walt, yeah I'm back again." She smiled as Louise came up and gave her a big hug. Something about them always makes her feel warm and fuzzy inside. It could be the longing looks they share or the twinkle of love that still burns bright in their eyes even after more than 40 years of marriage. Or maybe it's the fact that they have been like the grandparents she desperately misses, ones that accept her and Brittany as a legitimate couple in love.

**Really? Well I've been thinking about you all day… and it hasn't been PG – B **

"In trouble again?" Louise looks at Santana, studying the way she moves and fidgets, no doubt thinking back to the first fight her and Brittany had. Santana had been so stubborn…

"No, I learned my lesson." Santana grins sheepishly at the nod of approval Walt gives her. "I have a surprise planned for her and I need something that matches her eyes and goes well with these."

Santana pulls out the stilettos she just purchased and shows them to the couple.

**I can't wait until we're alone. I've got a special surprise for you… –S **

**Not fair, San. Now I'm gonna be excited and not be able to focus. –B **

**No worries. I plan on making it up to you all night long. –S **

Santana smiles at her phone – Britt is finally getting a taste of her own medicine. She certainly teases the brunette enough. After a few minutes Walt comes back with a small arrangement of red and variegated tulips before Louise rushes over, "wait old man, you forgot the rose."

He has a guilty look on his face before waggling his bushy white eyebrows, "no I didn't. I just wanted to see you run."

Santana laughs at them, they're always like that. Louise is the typical youthful acting one to that keeps Walt in his place and makes him a generally more cheerful person, and he keeps her on her toes while making sure they always share their love with one another. They remind her so much of what she has with Brittany.

_The rose._ She gets a tight feeling in her chest, making her feel weightless yet grounded in the reality of her love for Brittany. No matter the color scheme or occasion, every flower arrangement she gets from them includes a single lavender rose.

"Perfect."

She makes it back to her apartment, quickly saying bye to Kurt and his boyfriend Adam. She doesn't have much time to get ready, but she smiles thinking about the look on Brittany's face. And looking at the time, she knows Britt should be receiving the package in-

**If I were there I would be doing some very naughty things to you right now! –B **

**I'm hurrying through my students' homework. I'll be over in an hour. –B **

The traffic had been crazy, bumper-to-bumper, and she had to take deep calming breaths to control her road rage. She was driving Kurt's car after all, and the little matchbox car wouldn't have made a single dent in any of the vehicles around her—no matter how many times she imagined she was in a monster truck capable of crushing them all as she made her own lane in traffic. She had pulled up to Brittany's school and rushed in to drop the wrapped shoebox and flowers off at the secretary desk up front. She's been in to see Brittany so many times that the front office knows her well.

She's torn from her thoughts by another text from the blonde. Apparently she has to stay after for a quick meeting with the principal and a few other teachers in charge of a new program. She replies and takes a quick shower before she's out and making her final preparations for the evening.

Wine? In ice in the wine bucket.

Candles? In all the places that won't be easily knocked over.

Fruit and chocolate? In the fridge ready to eat.

Massage oil? On the table with the towel.

Music? Santana smirks as she plugs her iPod in and cues-up her _Sexy Times_ playlist.

She looks at the time on the microwave and nearly chokes as she realizes Brittany would be there any minute and she wasn't close to being dressed. She quickly discarded her robe and towels into her laundry basket and runs her fingers through her hair. Her eyes trail over her body, noticing the bite marks across her chest and neck from a couple mornings ago when they accidentally woke Kurt and Adam up at 4am. Hey, if you had a girlfriend as hot as Brittany, you wouldn't mind being woken up at the asscrack of dawn to show her a little lovin'.

She quickly pulls her jeans on and throws a loose grey tank top over her black lace bra—the one that pushes her breasts up just the way Brittany likes it.

**I hope you're naked and waiting in bed. –B **

A rush of warmth surges to Santana's sex. Brittany has the ability to make her knees weak even when she isn't there in person.

**Guess you'll just have to wait and see. –S **

**I love it when you're all mysterious. –B **

Santana just smiles; she has no intention on rushing anything tonight. Sure, she could easily strip all of her clothes off and wait for Brittany in bed, but where would the fun in that be? Well, there could be a lot of fun in that… Santana's head snaps up at the sound of a key in the front door lock. She quickly lights the remaining candles and walks over, meeting Brittany at the doorway.

She takes the blonde's jacket and bags and sets them down on the table. Brittany swiftly kicks the large metal door closed and pulls the smaller woman in to a deep kiss. She tangles one of their hands together while the other grasps at the back of Santana's neck where a few strands of wet hair are resting. Santana moans into her mouth when Brittany's hand inadvertently tugs on the loose hair and a shot of arousal quickly makes it's way to the blonde's lower abdomen. Causing her grip to tighten and spurring her on to swipe her tongue across Santana's swollen lower lip.

"How was your day?" Santana pulls away slightly, needing to regain control of the situation.

"But Sannnn…." Brittany tries to pout, and it would usually work like a charm on Santana. But not today. Not when Santana knows that giving in now would actually be a _disservice_ to her girlfriend.

"Babe, don't worry, I'm gonna make our night last til early morning. Now, tell me about your day."

Santana walks Brittany over to the couch, giving her a quick peck on the lips, before going to the kitchen to put the flowers in water and grab two wine glasses. She comes back and pours them each a glass of sweet white wine, Brittany really hates dry reds, before slipping off Brittany's shoes and socks and beginning to knead the tired achy muscles in her feet. Apparently Brittany's principal and superintendant really like a few of the ideas she has to improve the school's music and arts program.

"Enough about me. How was your day off?"

Santana smiles at Brittany's quick attempt to turn the tables. She knows Santana hates talking about herself and will try to quickly end the conversation. "My day was good. I still worked a bit this morning, but I was able to do it all from home. Then I grabbed lunch with Kurt on his lunch break. Then, you know, just did a little shopping."

Santana notices Brittany trying to hold back a smile as she gazes at the box by the door. "Which, I mean, did you like them?"

"Of course I do! I'm even willing to show you just how much." Brittany swings her legs off of Santana's knees and tries to scoot closer, but Santana halts her movements- pulling her legs back up and continuing her massage. Brittany sighs, but can't deny how good it feels. Santana's fingers start to creep up the inside of Brittany's dress pants, but get can't get to the muscles in her calf so she moves Brittany's legs and gets on her knees, leaning over to unbutton the blonde's pants. When she fingers the button and zipper she can hear Brittany's breathing quicken and become a little more labored, and judging by her steadily darkening eyes, Santana knows Brittany is wanting to take this new turn of events to a whole other level.

Brittany lifts her hips off the couch to help Santana slide her pants down long toned legs, Santana's fingers barely grazing over Brittany's thigh, but the spark that's ignited causes both of their breath's to hitch and matching moans to get caught in their throats. Brittany quickly strips off her button down shirt and bra and Santana's brown eyes flash something that Brittany knows to be desire and the warmth tingeing her ears quickly makes its way to her core, effectively soaking her panties more than they already are.

More than they were when Carol dropped the flowers and wrapped shoebox off from Santana.

More than when she opened the box and saw the red heels she had mentioned arbitrarily one day last week walking through the mall.

She's soaked. She knows it and from the look of pure lust in her eyes, Santana knows it too.

"You make me so wet."

Santana can't control the sound that tumbles from her mouth at seeing Brittany's perfect breasts on full display. It's almost enough to make her forget about the massage. She can barely keep her hands to herself and she surely can't stop the shot of arousal coursing through her body that would undoubtedly ruin her underwear.

If she had any on.

She turns back and settles back into the couch, grabbing the massage oil from the table to resume her work on Brittany's calves. But Brittany has other ideas.

"Britt what are yo-" Santana's question is quickly cut off as Brittany crashes their lips together. She's all for the wonderful treatment her girlfriend has been lavishing her with, but Santana has been teasing her all day and she's horny as hell.

Brittany swings her legs over Santana's waist and lowers herself slowly. Santana shifts, trying to keep her surprise hidden for as long as possible, as Brittany starts kissing behind Santana's ear and making her way down her jaw line.

Nipping, sucking, licking.

Brittany just can't get enough of the taste of Santana's skin. Goosebumps erupt in the wake of the feverish pace Brittany is setting and as she trails her kisses along Santana's collarbone, she tries to bear down on Santana's hips to get a little friction to where she needs it most. She wants to taste other places and touch her girlfriend's body intimately and the thought alone makes her hands fly to Santana's pants.

It's not fair she still has her jeans on.

"Wait Britt, I st-still have lotion on my hands." Santana's voice is hoarse with arousal and Brittany can only concede to her wishes. They had learned their lesson last time—massage oil cannot double as lubrication especially if it's the minty tingle kind.

Santana practically sprints out of the living room into the bathroom to wash her hands—taking a moment to catch her breath. She feels Brittany's arms wrap around her waist and hot breaths against her ear make the little hairs on her neck stand on end. Brittany presses their bodies together and Santana moans at the feeling of Brittany's breasts rubbing against her back.

Brittany slides her hands around to cup Santana's breasts. She lightly palms her covered breasts and slowly slides her hands down to the hem of Santana's shirt, "you have too many clothes on."

Santana nods her head slowly and raises her arms up as Brittany slides the soft gray fabric over her head before discarding it onto the bathroom floor. Blue eyes trace over the outline of her favorite Victoria Secret bra, noting the way it pushes caramel breasts up. Enticing. Intoxicating. Santana's body is magnificent, but her breasts are definitely Brittany's favorite. Well, in the top 3. Santana's eyes flutter closed as Brittany kisses the back of her neck and along her shoulders, slowly sliding the bra straps down in the process. She gets so wrapped up in the feel of her kisses that she doesn't realize lithe fingers have stopped tracing patterns and have stilled on her hips.

When Brittany completely stops moving and removes her lips from Santana's skin, the shorter girl reluctantly opens her eyes. Brittany spins her around so that Santana's lower back is now resting against the countertop and she notices how the blue in Brittany's eyes has gone a couple shades darker and how she slowly runs her fingers over the black straps hugging Santana's hips tightly. Brittany can barely contain the moan that escapes her throat.

She leans forward, using her thigh to part Santana's legs, and nudges the bulge previously hidden from her sight. The gasp slipping through plump parted lips is enough to spur her to further action, quickly undoing the button on Santana's pants and sliding them down to her ankles. Brittany drops to her knees, now eye level with the hot pink dildo they bought a couple months back, but had yet to use with their harness.

Brittany's senses are slammed with the heady aroma coming from Santana, and she can feel the heat coming from her girlfriend's core. She wraps her fingers around the base, applying slight pressure to it, and begins to rotate her hands around and up and down the shaft. The jolts of pleasure stimulating Santana's clit and causing her head to fall forward in pleasure as her hands tangle through long blonde locks. Brittany swirls her tongue around the tip of it and slowly stands back up to her feet, pulling Santana in to a heated kiss and palming her bare ass.

"I need you. Inside me." Brittany's voice is low and raspy from lack of use, and it snaps something inside of Santana. She turns the taller girl towards the mirror and bends her over at the waist, enjoying the glorious view she has of Brittany's perfect round ass. The bathroom countertop is the perfect height for this and Santana knows they'll have to do this again.

She runs the tip of the dildo over the still covered, albeit soaked, center of the blonde. Loving the way Brittany begins to rock back into her, groaning at the resistance. Santana's fingers wrap into the waistband of Brittany's panties, but before she can remove them she sees Brittany shake her head in the mirror, "Don't take them off… just push 'em to the side."

Santana bites her lower lip as she complies with her girlfriend's desires, slowly pushing the thin strip of fabric to the side and sliding one digit up the wet folds peeking out. She slowly traces the line of her lips with her finger, the tip disappearing inside pink flesh sporadically, before pushing one finger inside wet heat. She twists her finger and curls it forward a few times before removing it completely, locking eyes with dark blues watching her every move in the mirror, and bringing it up to her lips to taste the deliciousness that is all Brittany. "Fuck, I love how you taste."

She presses the tip of the dildo to Brittany's entrance and slowly eases her way in to her girlfriend's wetness. Eyes hooded, but soaking up the sight, she moans as each inch is slowly accommodated by Brittany's tightness. Britt's head drops down to rest on her forearm as the last inch slides in and she can feel her walls stretching to adjust.

Santana deliberately starts her rhythm slow so that she can prolong Brittany's pleasure. She leans forward, pressing her hips flush with her girlfriend's ass, and trails kisses from the base of her neck down her spine. Santana pulls out slightly and Britt rocks back into her forcefully, her body desperately craving pressure and a quicker rhythm. Santana stills Brittany's rocking with her hands holding the blonde's hips in place, and thrusts back in quickly, a moan tumbling from both of their lips at the mutual pleasure. Brittany shivers as tingles erupt over her skin.

Wet smacking sounds echo off the wall, and with Brittany's hair cascading wildly across her shoulders, Santana thinks she's never looked more beautiful than she does in that moment. Brittany's whimpers of pleasure get louder with each thrust. Santana's name tumbling from her lips over and over again.

She gently pushes back on Santana's legs, causing the dildo to slip out, and Santana to send her a questioning look. "Come here…"

Santana kicks off her jeans resting around her ankles and takes Brittany's hand as she leads her out to the bedroom. Brittany's eyes go wide as she takes in the lit candles around the room, something she hadn't been expecting, but that made her heart skip a beat at the romantic gesture. She pulls Santana in for a tender kiss, groaning as the wetness from the dildo rubs against her leg and walking them closer to the bed. "I love you."

Santana smiles at her girlfriend's bashful expression before noticing something flash behind those dark blue eyes, "I love you too."

Brittany bites her lower lip as she pushes Santana backwards, causing the shorter girl to fall onto the top of her mattress. She leans up on her forearms and her eyes immediately lock on to Brittany's swaying body as she gyrates her hips while gradually sliding her panties down her long legs. She tosses the ruined garment onto the floor and crawls onto the bed towards Santana. She throws one leg over Santana's waist and lowers herself onto her girlfriend's torso, wetness coating San's stomach as she leans forward to connect their lips. Brittany pulls Santana's bottom lip between her teeth and bites down before releasing it with a pop.

Brittany reaches behind her and palms the dildo while applying pressure and sending electricity surging everywhere in Santana's body ending at her little bundle of nerves. "Fuuuck, Britt…"

Brittany leans forward, licking and nibbling on the shell of Santana's ear, and whispers seductively "just lie back and let me take care of business..."

"Feeling you on top of me and in control is probably the hottest thing ever…" Santana whispers out, eyes trained on Brittany's sex as she hovers over the head of the dildo and lowers herself until its completely hidden inside of her.

She bounces up and down a few times, her sex squeezing the appendage tightly with each fervent stroke, sweat dripping down Brittany's back as she grounds out on the dildo. Her breathy moans reaching Santana's ears between her own gasps of pleasure as Santana's right hand lightly scratches the inside of Brittany's thigh and her left comes up to thumb over Brittany's clit. Brittany stops bouncing as a shudder courses through her body, the weight of her body pressing deliciously into Santana's sex.

"You feel so good inside me." Brittany slowly starts moving her hips in a figure eight motion, rocking to reach the places inside that make her cry out in bliss.

"D-don't stop… feels so good." Santana really doesn't need to say anything; her eyes are saying it all. No words are necessary when Brittany can see and _hear_ just how turned on they both are.

Brittany leans down, still gyrating her hips, and swirls her tongue around San's erect nipple. The unexpected sensation causing Santana's hips to buck up, thrusting the dildo further into the blonde on top. "S-San, ohh, do that again."

Santana adjusts her feet on the bed and bucks her hips up, hitting Brittany's sweet spot again. Brittany throws her head back in pleasure and rocks down to meet Santana's continued thrusts. Santana is thrusting so deep and it feels so good she could literally cry.

Their strangled moans and gasps mix in the air as each girl quickly approaches orgasm. The wet slapping sounds serving as a background noise to their cries of pleasure. Santana's thumb continues to rub over Brittany's bundle and Santana knows she's just as close to falling over the edge as the other girl.

And as Santana takes in the glorious sight in front of her she knows that this here is where she was meant to be. Deep inside Brittany, both emotionally and physically.

Brittany's eyes roll back in her head. Legs shaking. Candles lit. Messing up the bed. The blonde leans forward, grinding slow and heart beating fast, putting precious pressure on the Latina's throbbing sex. "Cum for me, baby."

A few more gyrations and thrust from Santana and her mouth forms an 'O' shape as a strangled mess of words tumbles from her lips and she falls over the edge. "OhhFuckBrittanGahSooooFuhGood."

Brittany, being precariously close to the edge herself, tumbles into her orgasm as she hears her name tumble repeatedly from her girlfriend's lips in moans of pleasure. Her walls gripping tightly about the hot pink member. Santana's hips buck up wildly at the added pressure, almost unbearable in her heightened state, and Brittany can only moan in satisfaction as the quick repetitive thrusts prolong the waves of her orgasm. After the aftershocks have settled, Brittany slips off of the dildo and slowly slides down her girlfriend's legs, unsnapping and removing the harness along the way. She kisses the inside of her thighs, sticky sweetness coating her tongue as she licks her lips, all the way back up to lock lips with the most beautiful girl she's lucky enough to call her own.

Suddenly her stomach lets out the most inconvenient reminder of her hunger and she buries her face in Santana's hair as the smaller girls laughs. Even though she doesn't want to move from the bed, San knows Brittany is going to need food if they're going to celebrate their love all night like she's planned. "Babe, let's order food. I have fruit that can hold us over til the pizza gets here."

Brittany rolls out of bed and sways her hips as she walks towards the doorway, at the last minute glancing back where a stunned Santana is staring at her ass. "Fine. But don't think for one second that this is over. You're gonna help me break in my new heels."


End file.
